4th Down
Kill 'em!! (ぶっころす!! "Bukkorosu!!") is the 4th chapter of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata's Eyeshield 21 manga series. Summary Mamori receives a message from Sena indicating that on that very day, his debut match will be held. Mamori then realizes that the American Football tournament starts in April. Later on the train, Sena wonders why it is spacious in the train when they brought a lot of luggage. Sena then stops wondering and asks Kurita if their opponents for the day's match are strong, to which Kurita replies that it should be the opposite. Kurita then says that maybe they'll win while Hiruma claims that it is not just maybe, they will really win. Sena then asks if they have the roster of the tournament. Kurita replies that they have and gives it to him, but before Sena could read everything, Hiruma had already burnt it. Hiruma says that they shouldn't be thinking of unnecessary things and focus on winning. Sena sobs at the fact that he can't look at the roster anymore when Hiruma states that their opponent will be the Koigahama Cupids. They then arrive at the field where the match will be held when they see an ongoing game. Hiruma says that the game is already about to end. Sena then becomes excited because it will be his debut scouting game and says to himself that he should do his best at it, even though he doesn't understand American Football in reality. While giving out the shoes to be worn in the game, Sena notices that it has already been a little tense, to which Ishimaru replies that it is a good feeling before the game. The other helpers then starts to get scared, as they say they might get hurt. Sena notices that the team's spirit is already falling apart. Kurita then claims that their opponents have already arrived. The team sees them and Hiruma tells them information about them, including the fact that they bring their girlfriends to their games, firing them up. One of the helpers then says that their cheerleaders must be coming up already and one notes that Sena should had already arranged for cheerleaders. Sena then nervously says that either they will come or not, as he didn't arrange for cheerleaders at all. The team gets angry and then the captain of the Cupids appear with his girlfriend. He apologizes about the cheering of their girlfriends. He later looks around and suddenly exclaims mockingly on the fact that the Devil Bats team not having cheerleaders to cheer on them. As he brags that they have over ten girls cheering for them, when he tries to show them, he ends up showing them Hiruma, who is telling the girls that if they cheer for the Devil Bats, they will get pictures of Sakuraba. The girls then started cheering for them, much to the joy of the team. The other team then gets angry and fired up, when Hiruma drenches them with water. Sena then asks on how did they get Sakuraba's picture. Kurita replies that they took it last year on a match against the Ojo White Knights. He says that the Knights is a very strong team, but somehow they held to 99-0. Sena asks in disbelief if they actually won, while Ishimaru says that there's no way they won. Sena then asks if 99 goals were made at that time. Kurita corrects him and Hiruma says that he should learn the rules first. He and Kurita then start telling Sena the rules. When Kurita tells Sena that when he tries to score a touchdown, he shows that the opponent will tackle him, but Sena dodges. Hiruma then thinks about putting him in the game immediately, but he ignored that idea because he doesn't want their secret weapon into pieces immediately. Sena looks at their opponents, who are incredibly angry due to Hiruma's previous actions. Sena thinks about them tackling him and immediately gets horrified at that thought. Hiruma then calls the team for a huddle and tells the team that they should only focus on winning, because if they lose the match, it will be the end of the tournament. They then shout their huddle shout and the match soon starts. Later, Sakuraba asks Shin on what is the point of scouting the small and weak teams, to which Shin tells him not to speak such nonsense. One of Sakuraba's fans then sees him and falls from above. Shin rushes to save her and successfully catches her. Sakuraba told him to lay her down when she faints after seeing Sakuraba himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Events, Showdowns and Matches Events *None Showdowns *None Matches *Deimon Devil Bats vs. Koigahama Cupids (started) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1